Lo segundo
by Scarlet.D
Summary: "Podría matar a Saga, o al menos intentarlo; acabar con todo antes de que escalara, antes de que más vidas fueran sacrificadas. Pero por trece años las vidas no le importaron, miró sobre el hombro y a la lejanía, desentendido de lo que Shion le había heredado para proteger. No sólo Athena, no sólo Aries." [ Shion/Saga, Mu/Saga, yaoi. oneshot ]


Andando entre mis fanarts, esto pasó xD… si lo leen, espero que les guste y me puedan dejar su opinión. ¡Saludos!

**Parejas:** Shion/Saga, Mu/Saga. (sí, uke!Saga *risa maniaca*)

**Clasif:** R/Nc-17 (¿?), lime/lemon no muy lemon. _Underage_ en el caso de Shion/Saga.

**Tipo:** 0 felicidad, weirdness.

**Resumen:** _Podría matar a Saga, o al menos intentarlo; acabar con todo antes de que escalara, antes de que más vidas fueran sacrificadas. Pero por trece años las vidas no le importaron, miró sobre el hombro y a la lejanía, desentendido de lo que Shion le había heredado para proteger. No sólo Athena, no sólo Aries._

pd.- Espero que se entienda lo que quise decir al final ~v~

* * *

**Lo segundo**

* * *

Desde pequeño había guardado una cronología muy clara de sus memorias.

Saga era la segunda persona que Mu recordaba. Antes que cualquier otra cosa, recordaba a Shion. Mu nunca supo de dónde vino, si hubo un padre o una madre, pero supo que Shion lo había traído de dondequiera que hubiera venido. Shion era su padre, aunque no lo fuera.

Una vez, mientras comenzaba a conocer a su protector, la curiosidad lo venció, y le preguntó. Shion le sonrió enternecido, las comisuras de sus labios formando arrugas amables, y le dijo que desearía serlo, porque Mu era un niño excepcional, pero que no era el caso. De todas formas, dentro de la percepción de Mu, Shion fue el principio, lo único.

Luego estuvo Saga. Fue cuando se mudaron al Santuario. Shion había pensado que era tiempo para que Mu se familiarizara con el funcionamiento del lugar, aprendiera de sus compañeros más de lo que podía aprender de él (como si su Maestro no lo supiera todo), y simplemente, que abriera su visión del mundo.

Jamir era tan grande pero tan poco en comparación a lo que había en la Tierra. Conocer a cada uno de los otros aprendices fue un evento exótico. La inacabable variedad de rasgos y acentos extraños —algunos ni siquiera manejaban lo básico de griego—, o los choques con los modales de algunos —o falta de—. Los primeros días conllevaron un exhaustivo proceso de adaptación. Sin embargo, hubo algo en esos primeros días que lo auxilió a cada paso o tropezón.

Saga fue lo segundo. A Saga lo conoció con un gesto preocupado, hablándole al Patriarca después de su larga ausencia, mencionando algo sobre un "él" que aparentemente no tenía nombre. _Él se está impacientando, Maestro. No sé cómo tratar con él, aconséjeme._

Mu no había entendido por qué Saga le llamaba "Maestro" a Shion si no era su instructor directo, hasta que escuchó a todo el mundo hacerlo y asimiló que de ahora en adelante tendría que compartir a _su_ padre. La desagradable idea lo tuvo distraído y taciturno, dificultando la tarea de socialización.

De nuevo Saga. Saga dejó su preocupación en cuanto Shion señaló al niño que se agarraba de su túnica. Saga parpadeó, y los ojos que Mu había creído azules se volvieron jade al enfocarse sobre él, y el niño-joven que había lucido muy angustiado le sonrió de repente con gran amabilidad y una buena dosis de admiración que lo destanteó. Después aprendió que Saga lo admiraba ya que era el elegido por Shion para sucederlo en su previo puesto como Santo de Aries. Y mucho después aprendió también que en la admiración de Saga se escondía una saludable envidia. Y mucho, mucho después, entendió que la envidia nunca era saludable.

Saga adoptó de inmediato la obligación de vigilarlo, de acercarse cuando lo notaba alejado, de practicar el idioma con él para cerciorarse de que comprendiera lo dicho por otros. A veces la falta de una reacción notable de su parte dejaba al mayor pensando que no había tenido idea de lo pronunciado por tal o cual compañero.

Mu se adaptó bien al lugar. Nunca llegó a comportarse con la comodidad y naturalidad de los chicos nativos, y formó pocas amistades que podrían considerarse cercanas, pero a Saga le parecía aceptablemente bien. Además de ayudarlo con el aspecto social, Saga siempre se preocupaba por sus estudios y su entrenamiento.

Shion era un hombre ocupado, Mu no lo podía ver con la misma frecuencia de antes. Los años que vivieron en Jamir se convertían en un recuerdo más y más añorado día a día, pero el cambio prometía grandeza. Escuchaba eso por todos lados, podía verla hecha carne en Saga, quien era probablemente la persona más idolatrada del Santuario, después de su Maestro. Aioros de Sagitario era tan capaz y destacado como Saga de Géminis, pero por alguna razón este último generaba con mayor facilidad un estado contemplativo en las miradas.

Lo notó primero en los ojos violáceos de su Maestro, quien trataba a Saga con especial indulgencia. Una vez acabados sus deberes, Mu solía quedarse sentado tras el trono del Patriarca, leyendo en silencio mientras Shion lidiaba con las exigencias diarias de su puesto. Desde ahí, Mu pudo conocer nuevos aspectos de las personas que veía todos los días. Deathmask, que normalmente trataba de intimidarlo, actuaba obediente y sumiso frente al Patriarca. Otros le hablaban con inesperada confianza, como Aioros de Sagitario, quien fuera de este salón era el primero en hincar una rodilla ante su presencia. Otros revelaban inseguridades que disfrazaban férreamente frente al resto.

Saga, por ejemplo.

Saga seguía preocupado por "él". Y por Athena, por sentir que "él" no amaba a Athena y por no saber cómo transmitir su propio amor para que "él" lo entendiera. Shion era suave con Saga. Le daba consejos paternales, le sugería maneras para abordar el problema con "él", y le instaba a sosegar sus inquietudes. _Hay que confiar en las estrellas, y en el destino._

_Gracias, Maestro_, diría Saga cada vez, con gran recogimiento y profundidad en su voz. Mu lo imaginaba haciendo una sentida reverencia. En cierta ocasión se asomó para comprobar sus sospechas. Saga lo descubrió al alzar la mirada, pero no dijo nada ni hizo nada más que cambiar el tipo de ojos. Un chispeo cómplice.

Saga amaba a Shion, tanto como Mu. Sólo por eso, Mu se volvió menos acaparador de Shion en su corazón. Decidió que podía compartirlo con Saga. Saga se había hecho merecedor.

Cuando Mu ya llevaba algunos años en el Santuario, ya que se había vuelto uno con el lugar, sabedor de secretos y ejecutor de tareas importantes encargadas por el Patriarca, llegó el día en que tuvo que entender algo más.

Saga no amaba a su Maestro de la misma forma en que él lo hacía.

Saga comenzó a visitar a Shion con mayor frecuencia. No de forma oficial, hincado a metros de distancia en el gran salón, sino en privado, en el balconcito, en el comedor, en sitios donde ningún otro Caballero o aprendiz tenía autorizado pisar. A Mu no le disgustaba que Saga compartiera algunas comidas con ellos, pues con el tiempo el mismo Mu se había hecho parte de la población que consideraba al joven como un respetable modelo a seguir.

Y no estuvo seguro si le disgustó darse cuenta de que Saga se quedaba en las noches, pero ciertamente le reacomodó con violencia las percepciones tanto de su Maestro como de Saga. Fue raro y, de cierta forma, motivo de desilusión cuando los descubrió como humanos. Siempre los había colocado un poco más arriba.

Fue una madrugada cálida cuando se atrevió a fisgonear. El Maestro lo reprendería por su curiosidad desbordada, pero el Maestro le debía serias explicaciones. Tal vez no le debía nada. No era su padre, no era más que su Maestro. ¿Por qué tenía que informarle lo que hacía en su vida íntima? Pese a la lógica, Mu los resintió a ambos por hacer como si no valiera la pena decirle la verdad.

Apagó los quinqués que iba encontrando en el pasillo. Los aposentos de Shion se hallaban en un ala del templo desocupada. Sólo algunos sirvientes accedían durante el día, y Mu cuando se le antojara, para buscar libros, recoger tal o cual cosa que Shion hubiese olvidado, y en este caso, faltarle al respeto y buscar una innecesaria confirmación de lo que ya había imaginado. Había aprendido a no hacer ruido, a cómo empujar la puerta para que no chirriara, porque nunca hubiera querido molestar a su Maestro si estaba ocupado o tomando la siesta.

Se asomó una pizca, sólo lo suficiente para poder buscar por el enorme cuarto lleno de oscuridad. En la primera área había un escritorio y libreros, la cama estaba más lejos, cerca del ventanal que ocupaba casi toda la pared. Mu parpadeó, esperó que su visión se hiciera lo más nítida posible en las sombras. Escuchaba a Saga, resoplando pesado, entre gemidos quedos.

Cuando finalmente pudo distinguirlo, lo apreció vestido con una túnica que jamás le había visto y que no pertenecía a Shion. Éste la mandó a hacer para él, supuso. Shion estaba tendido en la cama, también con su túnica, pero se encontraba recogida más o menos a la altura de su cintura. Saga la empujaba con sus manos y rodillas, pues se hallaba sentado sobre Shion, con su propia vestimenta enrollada encima de sus muslos.

Shion miraba a Saga como si estuviera estudiando una pintura, un tanto conmovido pero sin abandonar objetividad e insistencia, como si esperase a sufrir la revelación del verdadero significado tras la obra de arte. Saga se movía con algo de torpeza, quejándose a cada balanceo de su cuerpo, ladeando su rostro ruborizado para evitar que su mirada entrecerrada se encontrase con la del Patriarca.

Mu hubiera pensado que, a estas alturas, Saga se sentiría engrandecido, no intimidado por la atención desbordada del Patriarca. Mu podía ver el sudor en su rostro resplandeciendo debido a la luz tenue y azulada que se colaba de la ventana. A cada minuto sus pupilas conseguían absorber la escena con mayor claridad.

Dio un sobresalto cuando Saga gritó de repente. Lo vio agachar la cabeza y vacilar algunos momentos antes de moverse otra vez, ahora temblando de manera visible. Shion entonces lo tocó, no lo había hecho hasta entonces. Posó las manos sobre sus rodillas con pasmosa delicadeza, y fue como si sus dedos soltaran relámpagos. Saga se deshizo en jadeos y casi se derrumbó sobre Shion, pero detuvo su cuerpo apoyando las manos en la cama, tan sólo para que Shion lo acogiera entre sus brazos y lo empujara suavemente para dejarlo boca arriba y quedar sobre él.

Sin abandonar una hipnotizadora sutilidad a sus movimientos, las manos de Shion acomodaron las piernas de un languidecido Saga, apartándolas algo más, antes de embestir contra él y terminar con lo que el chico no había podido conseguir. Escuchó a Saga disculpándose efusivamente en susurros, vio a Shion sonreír con su mirada. Saga cerró los ojos y siguió soltando suspiros entrecortados cada vez que el Patriarca buscaba su cuerpo.

Lo más raro fue cuando Shion se acercó y besó la frente de Saga. No los labios entreabiertos y rojizos, que parecían ansiarlo, sino la frente con un rocío de transpiración. Se recostó a su lado. Tomó un respiro hondo.

—Mu, ven en tres horas— ordenó despacio, pero Mu escuchó. Escuchó, se entiesó y sudó frío.

—Sí, Maestro—sacó apenas, después de tragar los nudos en su garganta.

Tres horas después, cuando despuntaba el sol, Mu estaba ahí, parado derecho, con la cabeza gacha y las manos firmes a sus costados. Shion estaba arreglando sus vestimentas. Saga aún dormía.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta?— inquirió Shion, antes de acomodarse el casco.

—Saga…—Centró la mirada en el mencionado. Descansaba boca abajo, totalmente relajado. La nariz respingada le hacía dormir con la boca abierta un milímetro. Saga lucía pálido contra los almohadones de colores intensos. Las sábanas lo cubrían hasta los hombros, pero el cuello de la túnica se le había jalado un poco y dejaba asomar la piel en dicha zona.

—Saga es un muchacho ejemplar—dijo Shion, en vista de que su alumno no se animaba a continuar.

—Sí.

—Pensé que querrías hablar.— Shion se colocó la máscara. Mu alzó la frente y se fijó en las cuencas rubíes.

—Yo también lo pensé— admitió arrugándose los pantalones con ambas manos—pero creo que no.

—De acuerdo.

—Iré a estudiar— avisó nervioso.

—Me parece bien. Te veré en el desayuno.— Mu asintió y marchó de allí.

Saga estuvo con ellos en la mesa, ensimismado y sin hablar mucho, sin mirar mucho a ninguno de los dos. Mu adivinó que Shion le había dicho que los había visto, o por lo menos que sabía lo que sucedía entre ellos.

Saga no volvió a ser Saga después de eso, no con él. Estaba demasiado abochornado de que el _seráfico_ Caballero de Géminis necesitase del venerado Patriarca un tipo de atención tan innoble. El mismo Saga no entendía por qué Shion lo permitía, por qué no lo había abofeteado en el primer momento que se acercó y ofreció sus nuevas inquietudes con el rostro azorado y la lengua titubeante. No lo cuestionó y siguió yendo, y siguió sintiéndose confundido y avergonzado consigo mismo. Así como terriblemente culpable cada vez que posaba sus ojos sobre Mu.

El tiempo pasó. Mu dejó de prestar atención a la cuestionable dinámica entre el Patriarca y el Caballero del Tercer templo. Con la armadura de Aries puesta, tuvo su última audiencia con su Maestro. Había llegado el momento para que pusiera en práctica lo aprendido. Para ello, no podía quedarse en el Santuario. A Mu realmente ya no le interesaba estar ahí, así que fue una excusa perfecta. Debía ir en busca de los milenarios ingredientes y ensayar en el antiguo taller de Jamir hasta perfeccionar sus habilidades.

Mu vio a Saga cuando iba de salida. Se despidió formalmente de él, y se dio cuenta de que Saga se había difuminado de manera considerable. Ya no era la presencia luminiscente y magnetizadora que conoció de pequeño; los secretos lo habían rodeado de oscuridad y habían puesto un velo de pesadumbre en sus ojos. Mu experimentó una brisa de preocupación, pero la dejó atrás, así como todo lo demás.

Cuando rumores extraños del Santuario comenzaron a alcanzar sus oídos, no tardó en sacar conclusiones nefastas. Había cosas que Shion nunca haría, órdenes que en su vida daría. El control del Santuario ya no pertenecía a Shion. En conjunto con la noticia de que Saga de Géminis había abandonado la Orden, Mu sólo tuvo que unir los puntos.

Llegó a pensar que Shion se lo había buscado. Lo resintió por no cuidarse mejor la espalda, se resintió a sí mismo por no haberse quedado. Quiso resentir a Saga, pero cuando estudiaba las estrellas y leía el desorden que había en Géminis, se le imposibilitaba hacerlo.

Divisar los muros de Géminis, años después, avivó recuerdos de un Shion enigmático pero nunca incomprensible, y de un Saga indefinido, brillante un día y ensombrecido al siguiente… Siempre dentro de sí, reflejando todo lo bueno y guardando lo que no servía.

Dichos recuerdos le sirvieron para repasar pistas de lo que Saga ocultaba, más allá del secreto que Mu conocía, y lo mucho que tal secreto pareció empeorar todos los demás.

—_Has mejorado—_ le había dicho un día, impresionado de que hubiera salido librado de la ilusión de su laberinto. Había sido difícil, pero hacia el final Mu tuvo la impresión de que Saga se lo facilitaba. Mu percibió una sombra en el laberinto, algo que no se sentía a Saga pero que en parte lo era. Fue un minuto antes de que resolviera el acertijo y Saga lo felicitara, y lo encaminara con mal disimulada prisa hasta Aries.

—_¿Podrías revisarlo?—_le dijo en otra ocasión, cuando era mayor y comenzaba a experimentar con sus herramientas. Aún no contaba con los elementos ni la práctica necesaria para reparar una armadura del todo, pero Saga lució tan desazonado insistiendo que había algo mal en su casco, que Mu no pudo hacer otra cosa más que evaluar la pieza minuciosamente, para dejar al griego medianamente satisfecho al asegurarle de que no había ninguna alteración observable.

—_El Patriarca te estaba buscando.—_Una tarde fue por él a la biblioteca, por órdenes de Shion. No lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido así. Sucedió después de que conociera los pormenores de la relación que aquellos dos mantenían en secreto. Saga trató de mostrarse serio, seguro, como normalmente era frente al mundo. Falló. Mu reacomodó los libros en los estantes, agradeció el aviso y fue en busca de su Maestro. Alcanzó a oír el suspiro abatido de Saga después de cruzar la puerta, y sólo fue uno de muchos encuentros marcados por la rebosante incomodidad del mayor. A Mu no le importaba. Había decidido que no le importaría, y su impasibilidad disparaba los remordimientos de Saga.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en el Santuario, Mu ejercitó el ignorar a Saga. Durante la época que pasó en Jamir, también. Al regresar, pensó que podría hacerlo de nuevo. _Sólo será un día_, se dijo. Incluso menos, doce horas. Y las cosas retomarán su orden, con un poco de intervención divina y mucha voluntad humana.

El eco en Aries se oía a antigüedad y abandono, así que Mu trató de no hacer mucho ruido. Checó dos veces sus reservas de polvo de estrellas y se acostó temprano. Sorpresivamente, pudo dormir. Se sentía tranquilo con su decisión, pero aún albergaba una vieja sensación de que algo estaba averiado y era irreparable.

La sensación se avivó en estallido cuando fue despertado por una leve caricia a su rostro. Abrió los ojos, su cuerpo se tensó. Era un intruso poderoso si había pasado desapercibido para sus sentidos...

—Aries—murmuró. Mu no quiso reconocer la voz, porque no era exactamente igual a como la recordaba. El toque cesó. El visitante, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, llevó ambas manos a su propia cabeza. Lentamente se retiró el casco y la máscara, dejó ambos en el suelo y volteó a mirar a Mu con carácter investigador.

Mu quiso incorporarse pero una mano sobre su pecho se lo evitó. No hubo fuerza pero el contacto fue suficiente para frenarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—demandó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?— Escuchó antes de verse aturdido por el súbito acercamiento del otro. Los labios de Saga orbitaron sobre los suyos por instantes. En la mirada del aludido vio una decisión, luego otra, luego ninguna, sólo un reflejo, un instinto incierto. Fue entonces cuando sintió dichos labios presionándose contra los suyos, y se evitó tragar saliva, demoró el próximo parpadeo, soltó muy cautelosamente su siguiente respiro. Saga se apartó de él pero dejó la cabeza contra su pecho. Aspiró pesado y sonoro, como si sus pulmones tuvieran filtros de púas.

Mu sujetó sus hombros y empujó para apartarlo. Saga asió sus brazos, pidiéndole que le permitiera esto. Mu esperó.

—Mi Maestro te extrañaba—dijo Saga, y se movió con sutileza pero efectividad, hasta alcanzar los labios de Mu una vez más. El nuevo beso fue menos estático, aunque Mu volvió a mostrarse indiferente. Saga no parecía disuadido por ello, tampoco es que demandara gran cosa, sólo suplicaba lo mínimo: la paciencia de Mu. Se arrastró subiendo a la cama, sus manos pasearon torpes y apresuradas sobre el tenso cuerpo del menor, a quien le impidió incorporarse con empujes certeros de sus manos, luego con todo su peso sobre él. Mu no estaba seguro de qué tanto debía intentar, qué demonios pretendía Saga.

—Hablaba de ti todos los días.—Saga hacía gestos adoloridos. Mu se sobresaltó cuando lo tuvo a horcajadas sobre su pelvis y lo sintió moviéndose provocativamente. Nada que cuadrara con el agobio que portaba en el rostro—. Sé que te alejé de él. Creo que me odió por hacerlo…

—Saga, detente.—Mu alcanzó las piernas de Saga y apretó, listo para aventarlo al suelo. Sin embargo, Saga hizo un sonido extraño, algo que Mu había escuchado mucho tiempo atrás; un gemido culpable que le coloreó el rostro. Mu olvidó lo que iba a hacer. Saga se inclinó, dejó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Mu, con la boca cercana a su oído.

—Hueles a Jamir.— A Shion.

Sintió una mano de Saga sobre su cabello, probando la suavidad, y la otra trabajando a prisas con la ropa de ambos, recogiendo su propia túnica, desabrochándole los pantalones para luego insertarse bajo la tela y estimularlo sin reservas. Las caricias le transfirieron la desapegada desesperación de Saga.

Creyó comprender que a Saga no le importaba que fuera Mu, le importaba que era lo último que quedaba de Shion. Saga quería revivir aquella noche, o las otras muchas noches que seguramente tuvieron. Mu apretó los labios, sus manos soltaron a Saga y descansaron en la cama, hechas puños. Podría matar a Saga, o al menos intentarlo; acabar con todo antes de que escalara, antes de que más vidas fueran sacrificadas. Pero por trece años las vidas no le importaron, miró sobre el hombro y a la lejanía, desentendido de lo que Shion le había heredado para proteger. No sólo Athena, no sólo Aries.

—Saga…

Saga se incorporó dejando una caricia sobre su pecho. Lo miró como si estuviera a un universo de distancia. Pese a lo irreal que se sentía, era cálido, convincente, engatusador. Le generaba desprecio, lástima y añoranza. Sus deseos eran tan transparentes y patéticos. Y de cierta forma, se vio reflejado en la destemplada necesidad que aquél sentía por alguien que ya no existía. Él no vio a Shion de la misma manera en que Saga lo hizo, pero lo vio como lo primero, lo supremo. Su familia. La sospecha de que para Saga había sido igual llegó bruscamente a confundirlo.

¿Saga lo quiso entonces? ¿No fue sólo una treta para conseguir sus objetivos? En ocasiones prefirió creerlo así. Por mucho tiempo no supo qué pensar acerca de lo que Saga buscaba en su Maestro, y al principio no tuvo claro lo que Saga era para Shion. Sus años de hermetismo en Jamir le ayudaron a entender un poco mejor el oscuro poder de la soledad. Tener a Saga así, le dio la impresión de estarse asomando directamente al pasado. El pasado de su Maestro.

—Ahh…— Mu estiró el cuello, cerró los ojos e inhaló silbante, trató de analizar fríamente el estremecimiento expansivo que Saga le provocó al guiarlo a su interior. Hubo una pausa, Saga dibujó dolor en su rostro, un dolor más crudo que el reflejado por naturaleza. Se movió apenas, sin respirar. Mu aguantó sintiéndose sumido en arena movediza. La ropa adquirió el peso de cadenas. Sus nudillos emblanquecieron, sus propias uñas dejaron marcas en sus palmas.

Una mano de Saga yacía en su abdomen, la otra en su muslo, sus caderas eran encuadradas por las piernas de aquél, que vibraron cuando se impulsó para arriba, lento y vacilante, antes de volver, suave, completo, asfixiante.

Saga gimió, esperó, no volvió a moverse en demasiados segundos, o minutos. Mu abrió los ojos, ¿siquiera estaba despierto? Otro vaivén delicado. Saga no quería continuar, no quería dar otro paso hacia el final. Dentro de Saga, Mu no pudo evitar compartir su aversión hacia los finales. Pero había vuelto al Santuario para eso, para ver el fin de Saga.

Saga abrió la boca, gritando sin sonido, cuando las caderas de Mu se alzaron de repente, empujándolo. Volvió a suceder, y esta vez exclamó audiblemente, cerrando los ojos. La repetición no paró, se hizo más intensa y rápida. Mu lo tocó, presionando sus muslos con una fuerza que Shion nunca usó, y empujó hacia arriba penetrándolo más profundo, imprimiendo un énfasis distinto al que Saga había conocido de su Maestro. Claro que Mu no tenía por qué ser dulce con él, esperar la exagerada prudencia de Shion sería una insensatez. Pero esto, de Saga, era lo normal.

—Basta, espera…—pidió jadeante. Se acercó para besarlo, colocó las manos sobre las de aquél, que no habían dejado de estrujar su carne, y solicitó sosiego con un leve apretón a sus muñecas. Los labios de Mu le reiteraron su desinterés. Saga los dejó y se quedó con la frente arrimada a su cuello. Al menos, Mu estaba esperando. Saga impuso el ritmo entonces, mortalmente mesurado. Mu prensó sus dientes, soltó el aire con interrupciones, su cuerpo dio respingos y se entregó a la necesidad de buscar más de Saga, aunque no lo hizo tan presuroso como antes. No se lo explicaba a sí mismo pero por algún motivo se atuvo a lo que Saga transmitía. Saga no merecía nada, no debería estarle dando nada, y en lugar de eso estaba siendo partícipe de esta locura. Su cómplice una vez más.

Una última vez.

Mu aceptó el inesperado placer que la experiencia ofreció, aun en toda su ambivalencia. Lo apreció en detalle, cómo viajó por su cuerpo como una serpiente fantasma, cómo exigió cosas de él, velocidad e intensidad dentro de sí por todas partes, una carrera de estrellas bajo la piel. Luego todo quedó en Saga, que se le figuraba la criatura más desamparada del planeta, porque podía sentir cuánto odiaba esto, cuánto odiaba la ausencia de Shion, lo que vendría mañana y lo que había venido cada mañana desde que aquél no estaba. La voz de Saga quedó enraizada en sus oídos, no supo si lo que sentía contra su cuello eran lágrimas o sudor o una mezcla de las dos cosas.

Saga no pidió más de él, no pidió más para sí mismo. Mu había pensado que el egoísmo de Saga era desorbitado, ahora no sabía qué pensar. Permitió que el desgaste físico le proporcionara una conveniente tardanza mental.

Saga continuaba encima de él, tan cerca como si lo abrazara pero sin hacerlo, sus manos sujetas tiesamente a su ropa, el pecho chocando contra el suyo, revelando el trabajo que le costaba ventilarse. La erección de Saga se presionaba contra su estómago, mientras él escurría de Saga.

—¿Quién es él?—preguntó, y pasó saliva, sorprendido de escuchar a su voz un tanto rasposa.

—¿Quién?—Saga parpadeó aletargado, sus pupilas viajaron distraídas sobre el mar lila que se esparcía cerca. Las arrugas en su frente se remarcaron cuando terminó de darle vuelta a la pregunta de Mu—. ¿Él?… ¿Saga?

Mu nunca había entendido quién era "él", mucho menos que no se trataba de un solo "él". Supuso que ya no importaba quién fuera "él", cuando el verdadero problema era que Saga no había podido ser Saga.

—¿Se lo dijiste a Shion?

—Todos los días.

_Él no quiere que esté con usted. Él tiene miedo, no puedo remediarlo._

Saga no tenía idea de lo que Shion había pensado cuando le hablaba de "él", porque ni siquiera había estado seguro de lo que pretendía decir… ¿se refería a Kanon, a sí mismo, a lo otro? Tal vez a todo simultáneamente…

—Traté de decírtelo muchas veces…

Continuas misivas llegaron a su puerta solicitando su retorno al Santuario. Mu jamás obedeció.

—¿Podría haberlo remediado?—Mu sabía la respuesta que deseaba.

Saga se la dio.

—Supongo que no.

El silencio que siguió fue aplastante. El peso de Saga se tornó más impertinente a cada minuto. Quizás todo lo que Saga cargaba sobre los hombros se estaba multiplicando sobre ambos. Quizás lo que Saga había querido era compartirse, compartir un poco de todo con lo que no podía solo.

—Mañana… —Más que escuchar a Saga, Mu interpretó los etéreos movimientos de sus labios contra su piel—¿intentarás remediarlo?

Sólo había una cosa que Mu podía decir al tratarse de mañana.

—Es ella.—El sonido surgió alto y reverberante, Mu no lo había pretendido así. Tragó saliva.

—Sí.— Gracias a los dioses que era ella. Nadie en el mundo podría sentirse más aliviado por su propio fracaso que Saga.

—No la mataste.

—Existió el propósito. — El propósito siempre existiría, era un instinto inapelable que emergía desde el infierno que habitaba en sus entrañas.

Saga se levantó, pausado, pesado, arrastrando su lastre invisible. Mu lo miró acomodarse la ropa, inclinarse por el casco para ponérselo con movimientos que revelaban usanza y hastío. Y miró con mayor interés cuando alcanzó la máscara. Sus dedos temblaban sin parar pero no flaqueó al colocársela sobre el rostro. Estaba perfectamente acostumbrado a ser lo que no era.

Mu no dejó de observarlo sin ninguna intención más que compensar por los años de traición por parte de ambos. Lo escuchó despedirse con una petición que le recordó a lo primero y a lo segundo. Una petición paternal, un ruego cómplice.

—Mu, mañana… inténtalo.

Supo que, aunque mañana no fuera el final, Saga sería lo último.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
